


Merry Christmas, Darling

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bev is pregnant with their first kid, Cara and Noah are Richie and Eddie's Twins, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Future fic!, Holden is Bill and Stan's son, M/M, Married Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak, Present for IT Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: Secret Santa gift for @dauntless-initiate-hola!





	Merry Christmas, Darling

It was Christmas Eve and Eddie was rushing around the house, throwing rubbish into black bags and putting toys back in their designated places. He could hear the soft bubbles of laugher echoing from up the stairs, coming from the twins’ room. Ben’s voice could be heard as he told the story of ‘The Night Before Christmas’ and Eddie had to stop his mad cleaning spree to sit on the sofa. He heard footsteps and Beverly came into view from the kitchen.

“Hey, need some help?” She offered and Eddie just nodded, handing her the bin back that was still clutched firmly in his hands. “What do you need me to do?”

“Could you get the toys out of the loft? I need to finish wrapping them when the twins fall asleep, which should be soon as the story is coming to an end.” Just as the words left his mouth, Ben appeared in the doorway, a smile on his face.

“Fast asleep, as promised.” He spoke softly and Eddie gave him a smile, opening his mouth to thank him but Ben held up a hand, “No need to thank me, or any of us. We’re friends and friends help each other out.”

Eddie nodded, closing his mouth again as Ben retreated to the hallway to get the toys out of the loft so they could wrap them. His eyes glanced to the top of the fireplace where all the pictures of his family were sitting in frames. The twins, Cara and Noah were in almost every one. There was one when they were born, then on every birthday up until their fifth, which took place two months ago. The picked up the photo that was taken after their birth, Eddie was holding Noah in his arms and holding Cara was Richie.

Richie. His husband.

His husband who was stuck in Chicago for Christmas because of the mass amounts of snow New York was receiving.

It would be their first Christmas apart since they had gotten together and Eddie was not prepared for how empty he felt. He had to be positive for the twins though, but even they knew something was wrong. All day they had been asking where their daddy was and Eddie had to call Ben and Bev, who lived ten minutes away from them, for back up.

Bev, who had remained on the sofa with her hand on her pregnant stomach, spoke up, “It’ll be okay Eddie. He’ll be home on Tuesday and you can have Christmas dinner all over again. We’re all going to be here, Bill and Stan are coming over with Holden and even Mike’s coming down from Derry. You’re not going to be alone. We promise.”

Eddie felt tears spring into his eyes and he nodded, sitting back on the sofa as Ben returned with the presents. They spent the remainder of the night, wrapping up all the gifts and sitting them under the Christmas Tree. It was just gone one am on Christmas morning when they were finished and Bev and Ben decided it was time they headed home. “Thanks guys,” Eddie said quietly. “I mean it, thank you for coming over and helping me with this, I don’t think I’d have had the energy to do it alone.”

Bev hugged Eddie tightly, knowing how upset her friend was, “We’ll be here tomorrow morning with the turkey and ready to watch the twins open their gifts!”

Eddie nodded, and watched with sad eyes as they got into the car and drove off. He turned off the porch light with a sigh and locked the door. He was about to go to bed when he changed his mind and went back into the living room. He picked up one of Richie’s old band shirts and he pulled it over his head, engulfing him in the scent of his husband. Tears sprung back into his eyes as he looked at the neat pile of presents sitting next to his own. Presents that Richie won’t get to open until he gets home, whenever that may be.

Eventually, Eddie lay down on the sofa and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him.

* * *

A crash and a soft cry of, “ _Fuck Fuck fuck,”_ woke Eddie up and he rubbed at his eyes, praying that whatever the noise was hadn’t woken up his sleeping children. When there were no signs of little feet or crying from up the stairs, Eddie jumped off the sofa and into the hall, eyes bugging out of his eyes at the sight.

On the floor, suitcases sprawled out, huddled in a big puffy jacket, was his husband.

“Richie…” Eddie breathed out. He didn’t even have it in him to lecture him about being loud, instead he just threw himself at Richie, ignoring his wet clothes, clinging to him as much as possible.

“Hey baby,” Richie breathed, “Sorry I’m late.”

“How are you here? There’s no flights until after Christmas. I checked!” Eddie hadn’t realised he was crying now and Richie leaned forward, brushing the tears from his eyes.

“I didn’t take a flight, I hitched a ride with these truck drivers all the way here after I explained that I was going to miss Christmas with my family for the first time ever. They weren’t having that so they brought be here.” Richie explained and Eddie let out another happy sob, leaning forward and pressing his mouth to Richie’s in a kiss.

“I’ve missed you so much, _we’ve_ missed you so much,” Eddie mumbled against his mouth and Richie wrapped his arms around him tighter, burying his face into Eddie’s hair and inhaling.

“I’ve missed you too. God, the thought of not being here for Christmas, it almost killed me. I just had to get here, no matter how and I did. Christmas Miracle eh?”

Eddie nodded into his neck and pulled back, “Let’s get you out of those wet clothes and into something warmer,” he whispered softly. “I’ll make you some tea okay?”

Richie just smiled wide, nodding his head as he carefully ascended the stairs, popping his head into the twins’ room to see them both fast asleep in their beds. Richie’s face softened and he walked in, pressing a kiss to both of their foreheads before going into the bedroom that Eddie and he shared. It was spotless clean, as usual and he hung the jacket up, removing all his wet clothes and putting on something warmer.

A few minutes later he joined Eddie in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist from behind and pulled him back into his chest. “It’s so good to be home,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s hair, making his husband sag back against him.

“It’s so good to have you home,” Eddie replied, keeping his voice low, quiet. “Everyone is coming for dinner tomorrow. They didn’t want me and the twins to be alone.”

Richie’s heart swelled with love for his friends, “Well, the more the merrier. I think this is going to be our best Christmas yet.”

Eddie turned around in his arms and pressed another soft, lingering kiss to his lips, “Merry Christmas, Richie.”

“Merry Christmas, Darling.”


End file.
